


hey, the sky's full of free boys!

by leedeeloo



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, angel au, angel physiology shenanigans, for now anyway, mute!jungle boy, using their real names in this sorry thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Sometimes angels crash land in your backyard and you just have to deal with that.
Relationships: jungle boy/luchasaurus/marko stunt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	hey, the sky's full of free boys!

**Author's Note:**

> the most raunchy chapter 1 gets is i use the word pussy.

It was like a sudden flash of lightning. Which was unusual, as it was perfectly clear out, and had been all day. Austin looked out the kitchen window, at the sky, to see if the weather had suddenly turned.

When he yelled, Noah came running in, worried his boyfriend had hurt himself or broken something. Already he was heading out to the backyard, slipping on his flip flops.

“What is it? What happened?” Noah asked, following, toeing on his shoes and Austin stepped out into the backyard. He stood there, Noah worming around him, and pointed. 

A boy. An angel.

He was in the small patch of actual lawn, just a few feet from the pool, clearly dazed as he stared at the ground. He was lean, long limbs and lightly tanned skin, dark blonde curly hair obscuring his face, and wings. Big white feathered wings, each one longer than he was tall, sprouting from his back, almost glowing. 

Austin started walking towards him. “Hey?” he called, and the angel flinched. “Hey little one, where’d you come from?”

Noah followed, at Austin’s side, watching how the wind moved the angel’s hair, almost golden tendrils moving. He was hunched forward, sat on his knees, and a golden belt glimmered at his waist, an arm of it going between his legs. 

When he looked up, they both froze. He was _beautiful_ , big eyes that couldn’t settle on being brown or hazel or gold, wet with tears. Tear stains ran down his cheeks to his sculpted jaw. His mouth was a perfect pout, and he only opened it to take in a shuddering breath.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Austin cooed, taking another step and then lowering himself to one knee, the angel just out of arms reach. “We’re not gonna hurt you, I promise.”

The angel just stared, his eyes squinting, brow creasing, as if he didn’t understand. 

“I’m Austin,” he said, pointing to himself, “and this is Noah,” pointing to him, and Noah gave a small wave. The angel still stared, his gaze piercing into Noah. “What’s your name?” Austin asked. Waiting for an answer.

He didn’t, and still just looked at them. 

“Okay,” Austin sighed under his breath, and held out his hand. “Why don’t you come inside, and let me see if you’re hurt?”

This he understood, and placed his hand in Austin’s, staring as he stood, let himself be pulled to his feet. Noah realized, seeing him at his full height, unobscured, that he was wearing a chastity belt. It was weird, though; all one piece, no seams or hinges, and completely flush to his skin. It looked as if it had been forged right onto him. Other than that, he wasn’t wearing anything, and now that he was closer, he could see that the angel had smears of ash on his skin, and some patches looked redder than the rest, as if it were irritating. 

Austin led the angel by the hand into their home, and Noah glanced back at the burnt grass left behind.

* * *

Getting the angel into the house was… interesting. He had all the grace of a baby deer, and the destructive potential of a moose, especially when he’d flinch whenever anything touched his wings, but couldn’t understand Austin and Noah’s instructions to tuck them up. Austin led him by the hand as Noah dashed ahead, moving anything breakable out of their path.

They sat the angel on the bathroom counter, and he stared at Austin as he checked over his body for any injuries. Every time Austin found something-- he was covered in these shallow burns-- Austin would clean the wound and put a bandage over it. Near the end of it, he was covered in a motley of bandaid sizes. 

Up close he was even more beautiful, and with the lower light inside, it was clear he was glowing faintly, little shadows caused by the bandaids over his skin. 

The belt on him didn’t cause the same shadows, as if it was as holy as he was, imbued with its own light. While Austin was kneeling in front of him, checking over his legs (smooth skin all over, as if he’d never walked a day in his life) the angel kept trying to work his fingers under the belt, sucking in his stomach to create a gap under the metal. Of course, he didn’t manage to do much of anything by the time Austin stood back up, hands on his hips.

“Think you’re all patched up now!”

The way the angel stared was unnerving. Not with some kind of holy judgment, just… waiting. Like he wasn’t sure this was real. He didn’t stop fidgeting with the belt.

“...Y’want that thing off?” Noah asked, speaking for the first time since the angel had crashed. 

He whipped his head up, as if he’d forgotten Noah was even there, and for the first time seemed to perfectly comprehend what was being said. His eyes were wide, and he nodded frantically, wings flapping with excitement. 

Now all of them had at least a hand on the belt, tugging at the metal. Noah dragged his finger across it, the oil from his finger not smudging or sticking to the finish. 

“No seams,” he muttered.

“It’s warm,” Austin commented. 

The angel pried at the edge, his fingernails making the slightest tapping noise. 

In their efforts to figure out how to get the holy thing off, the angel would up standing in the middle of their kitchen as Noah and Austin rummaged through drawers, looking for _something_ to cut the metal. Even knowing it wouldn’t do anything, the angel tried to simply tug the belt down his hips, but the metal belt at his waist barely moved a centimeter. 

“Do we have a saw?” Noah asked, perched on his knees on the counter, looking in the highest shelves in the cupboard. 

“Might cut him,” Austin answered, crouched on the ground and reaching behind the low drawers. 

There was a few more minutes of quiet rummaging, and when Austin stood, he grabbed Noah by the waist and put him back on the ground. 

“I think,” he said, heading to the backyard, “we’ve got a pair of hedge clippers in the back.”

“Oh, shit,” Noah said, finally letting himself smile, “I think that might do it.” He stood next to the angel, something drawing Noah to his side, making him succumb to the urge to touch him. He slipped an arm around the angel’s back, under his wings, his hand cupping perfectly over his side. His other hand fell to the same little fidgets as the angel, tugging and pulling at the edge of the belt, skimming over his skin and making his stomach flutter in reaction. 

Placing his fingers on his skin above the belt and pushing just a little, the angel sucked his stomach in, creating a gap of barely an inch under the metal. 

Austin came back in, brandishing a (dusty) pair of hedge clippers.

Seeing that seemed to startle the angel and he stepped behind Noah, hands on his shoulders. 

“It’s okay,” Noah said, reaching up and putting a hand over the angel’s. “It’s for the belt.”

Still, he didn’t move from behind Noah, taking him with him as he stepped back when Austin approached. He was using Noah as a shield, worry creasing his forehead. 

What it took to calm him down was Austin leaving the clippers on the table, for the angel to inspect on his own. 

He touched things in such a particular way, dragging his nail up the handles, across the flat of the blade. He pinched at the bold holding the who halves together, as if he were trying to unscrew it. It took a few minutes of inspection, and then he picked them up. He seemed surprised by the weight, almost dropping them again, before he got a grip on the handles. He opened and closed them experimentally a few times, muscle moving under his skin.

It was clear he was perfectly comfortable when he flipped them down and started to work the point of one blade under the belt. 

“Here,” Austin said, large hands taking the hedge clippers from the angel, “let me do it, okay?” 

And the angel nodded, handing them over. 

Yet again, Noah was at his side, ducking under a wing to get there, his fingers on the angel’s abs. “Suck it in again,” he instructed, the angel listening, “and hold your breath.” 

Austin was careful with the angle he held the clippers at, sneaking them into the gap-- metal pushing against the angel’s skin. He squeezed the handles together, gritting his teeth together at the strangely normal groan of metal being cut. 

He jerked suddenly, having cut all the way through. The belt sprang away, as if it were a cheap and thin material, and Noah bent it away, opening the circle. 

Before anyone could say anything, the angel’s hands were on the belt, pushing it off his hip and down his leg-- sticky trails of his wetness connected the metal that was between his legs and his pussy lips, breaking when the belt hit the floor. He stepped out of the belt and kicked it away, showing for just a second the glistening on his inner thighs, in the crease between his thigh and groin. 

“Jeez,” Noah breathed, hands gripping the angel’s waist. “Guess they had that on you for a reason.”

The angel just shrugged in response, rubbing his skin that had been under metal for who knows how long.

* * *

By the time they wrangled the angel into some clothes (a shirt of Austin’s with a hole cut in the back and a pair of Noah’s sweatpants), it had turned dark outside. They had a late dinner, a serving set in front of the angel which he seemed perplexed by and didn’t touch, and both of them fully exhausted by the day, went to bed early. 

Even with setting up the angel with somewhere to sleep, he didn’t. He settled on the couch, very obediently, let them turn off the light, and waited. He sat up when the bedroom door shut, pushing himself up from laying on his stomach, stretching his wings out. 

The light was streaming out under the door, the only light in the house, the angel’s glow already fading. He could still fly a little, and he did; pulses of his wings, right at the base, lifting him just a few inches off the ground. He felt more stable floating than walking, even when he had to tuck his wings directly behind himself to get down the hallway, waiting for the light in the room to shut off. 

Impatiently, he coasted closer when it didn’t. 

He held his breath (since when did he need to breathe?) and leaned his ear to the door, listening to the murmur of voices. 

“--a name to call him, right?” said the higher voice, the human named Noah.

The lower one, Austin, responded, too quiet to pick up. There was quiet after that, shuffling, and heavy steps approaching the door, then the light went out. “I’ll call him in the morning,” Austin said, close to the door. 

The angel stayed frozen in the hallway, not touching the floor, not holding anything, until he heard snoring. He reached for the doorknob and didn’t even have to turn it, just pushed it open. 

He glided in, gaze fixed on the sleeping pair. Their heads were on different pillows, their arms reaching into the space between them, holding hands across the sheets. Their fingers were interlaced, and the size difference would have been comical if seeing that didn’t form a lump in the angel’s throat. 

Swallowing it down didn’t help. 

He held his hands in front of himself, and mimicked it. The fingers of one hand in the gaps between the fingers of the other. Just at the knuckles like the humans were, and then closer, closer, until his palms pressed together, thumbs crossing. 

It wasn’t the same, even as he squeezed his fingers together, pressing them down against his knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up literally as i was uploading this i was lamenting abt how to tag it and my friend said i should use whatever i think people will search and this'll be relevant to it and that blew my mind bc even though ive been posting here for 4 years ive never thought about tagging like that
> 
> anyways hi hey whats up what do yall think? what was your favourite part? who do you think austin is gonna call in the morning? i know this is just chapter 1 but!! i want thoughts on where yall think this is going! leave a comment here, or send me an ask on my tumblr, [dykostunt](https://dykostunt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
